The Good Man Shibuya Sho
by nutellafueled
Summary: 2012!dramaverse. Sho copes with school after the incident and finds out more than he ever thought he'd know about his classmates. A series of drabbles. Spoilers for season finale.
1. Meishu Academy

Just moving it over from my Tumblr (the three parts were posted almost a year ago, incidentally). I do have ideas of what comes next but haven't got around to writing them. These are meant to be brief, connected snippets anyway.

* * *

It's a week after the incident when Sho, now sans armband, walks into class.

The volume dips when he pokes his face through the door. A forced laugh swings the conversations back to where they were, but Sho can tell the effect he had.

There had been the briefest moment of shock on both Kanzaki Urumi's and Aizawa Miyabi's faces, before they returned to their conversation with Nomura Tomoko, resolutely not looking in his direction. Other members of the class aren't as good at hiding their surprise. Murai Kunio and his gang aren't even trying, though Murai himself is the worst of the lot. There's open hatred on his face. His nostrils are so wide you could drive a train through them. Murai slams one hand on his desk, quieting the class, and gets up.

Ah. He's got everyone's attention now.

"What're you doing here?" Murai stalks towards him, and Sho takes a deep breath. He turns slightly towards his desk, angling his body against Murai's approach. The left side of his mouth turns up.

"School," Sho says. He shuts Murai's next outburst up by continuing to speak. "Education. My compulsory 9 years." This wasn't how he'd planned it would go. Wasn't he supposed to apologise? He'd told himself that he would, anyway. His gaze flickers over from Murai to Kikuchi for a second, and he hates that he's seeking somebody like him for reassurance.

An expressionless Kikuchi inclines his head almost imperceptibly. From him, that's as close as it gets to encouragement. Sho starts to make his way to his own desk, shrugging off Murai's grip. Fuyutsuki's entrance prevents it from escalating when Murai pulls him back.

"Sensei, is this okay?" the ever-belligerent Murai asks. Some of the class murmurs their agreement, and Aizawa Miyabi speaks. To his surprise, her voice is hard. It doesn't tremble. Hadn't she been a weak, stupid girl just last week?

"Sensei, this person called a group of thugs to our school with the intent of causing us great physical harm. They hit Onizuka-sensei on the head and sent him to hospital. He even stabbed Kikuchi. How can we let this person back into our classroom?"

Kikuchi's smooth voice silences the following dissent, but Sho can imagine him rubbing his leg as he speaks. "It was a shallow cut. We are not pressing charges."

When Fuyutsuki speaks, her voice is also full of authority. "Murai-kun, Shibuya-kun, please return to your seats." As Sho does so, she continues to speak. "Onizuka-sensei is seeking treatment for a chronic medical problem. While the incident last week certainly contributed to it, it didn't cause it."

Sho can only stare forward at the blackboard as the class erupts into discussion, until Fuyutsuki-sensei enters his field of vision. She leans down and stares straight at him, with an expression that can only be described as kind, though he's sure she's faking it. Didn't he send her boyfriend to the hospital just a week before? What was he even doing in this school still? Why did they refuse to expel him?

She seems to read something in his face, and he narrows his eyes and composes himself, staring coolly back.

"Sho-kun," Fuyutsuki says. He doesn't reply.

"Sho-kun, it seems that you have something you want to say to the class, but you're not ready yet. Am I right?"

Sho grits his teeth, presses his lips together, and shrugs. He's not going to lose this staring contest.

Fuyutsuki smiles at him again, and walks back to the front of the classroom. "We'll be waiting, Sho-kun," she says, before launching into the start of her lesson.

But Sho can feel the glares from all four corners of the room, and wonders if it was really such a good idea to come back.

* * *

Basically these three snippets mean that I loved Shibuya Sho in the drama way too much. orz And then he went and didn't appear in the SP...


	2. Aizawa Miyabi

Aizawa Miyabi and Uehara Anko corner him after class is over. Kanzaki Urumi, Nomura Tomoko, and Yoshikawa Noboru stand behind them, and Murai and his gang stay back to watch, but the rest of the class files out. Kikuchi doesn't even give him a second glance before he walks out through the door.

Aizawa's arms are folded and she's the embodiment of poise as she stares up at him. But if looks could kill, his face would be corroding away slowly right about now.

"You might have the teachers convinced that you're harmless and going to play by their rules from now on, but I don't believe that for one second." Even her tone is dripping acid, and Sho wonders how he could have completely misjudged this one girl during his time at Meishu Academy before the incident. Or was it just this one girl? Uehara looks like she's staring at a worm, and she might well be. He remembers tossing her aside like she was nothing in the incident and tries to reconcile that image with the one in front of him now. Kanzaki's lip is curled in disgust; Yoshikawa's less so. Only Nomura looks uncertain, biting her lip, her gaze darting from one friend to the next. But that's a far cry from the confident idol he saw during the incident. Sho realises that he doesn't know as much about his classmates as he thinks he does.

"And here Fuyutsuki-sensei was thinking that you were going to apologise," Aizawa spits. "You're too good for that, aren't you? You don't need to apologise to trash, right?" She tosses her hair, and the sunlight catches her eyes for a brief moment, making them a light coffee brown. Her smirk and the sarcasm in her voice are both ugly and utterly exhilarating. "You're doing us a big favour, staying here in this obviously inferior school. Gracing us with your presence."

Sho doesn't bite. Or is it that he can't?

Aizawa narrows her eyes. "You're pathetic." She turns with a vehemence that catches him off guard and power strides out of the room. Sho gets the feeling he's looking at the real Aizawa Miyabi, not the terrified girl who begged him not to rip the Bunkasai backdrop to shreds. The rest of them all follow, with Kanzaki giving him a particularly withering look that, he's ashamed to admit, sends a chill up his spine. He has to look down, and only hears Murai and his gang tramping out.

Sho laces his fingers together and sits at his desk in the quiet classroom for a few minutes. He looks up from the desk after the first minute, gets up and begins to pack his things after the third. The blackboard is still dirty, so he leaves his bag on the teacher's desk and cleans it. He doesn't know who the new blackboard monitor is because of his suspension, but whoever it is isn't doing a very good job. He almost wants to find out who it is so he can dock them some points.

Wait. This school doesn't go by points anymore. He remembers the long talk his mother gave him a few days after the incident, and decides that he won't think of the system ever again.


	3. Dojima Seiya

Sho watches Kikuchi talk to Kanzaki Urumi outside. They're both in their PE clothes, sitting out of the activities—Kanzaki probably because she doesn't have a sports bone in her body, and Kikuchi, well…

Kikuchi's leg is still bandaged, and though he tries to hide it, Sho can see the limp with every step he takes. He's spending a lot more time with his classmates now, and it's getting harder and harder for Sho to find him alone.

It's his second week back at Meishu Academy, and despite the vehemence of every look Aizawa Miyabi gives him, she still hasn't made good on her implied threat. If he thought of her as the happy girl outside chasing Asano Mayuko around, before stopping for a quick photo with Uehara Anko, he'd probably say that she never will, but now he's smarter than that.

Fuyutsuki-sensei decided today that the class should go outside to practise for next week's Sports Day, but Sho had excused himself. (Not that anybody had, rightly, cared.) How complicated would things get if he ended up hurting somebody just two weeks after the incident? Sho knows his self-control isn't the greatest, so it's best to nip the problem in the bud. Outside, Nomura Tomoko pulls Kanzaki away from Kikuchi, and she gives him an apologetic little wave before going to join in on the fun. Kikuchi's left to watch from the sidelines.

Sho doesn't get to see how he copes with being left alone. Footsteps sound from behind, and he turns back from the window to see Dojima Seiya. Dojima's expression is neutral, but Sho knows better than take that at face value. Relying on his judgement had got him oh-so-far with Aizawa Miyabi, after all. Dojima's part of Murai Kunio's gang, so Sho can expect trouble.

"Sports too pointless for you?" Dojima quips with a small smirk. Sho can't decide if the smile reaches his eyes, as Dojima's black irises reveal nothing.

He angles his head away and watches Dojima through his eyelids. What's he planning? "Shouldn't you be outside?" he says, making his tone as neutral as he can.

Dojima laughs, insincerely. "You're making this way too easy," he says. "Shouldn't _you_?"

Sho shrugs. "Fuyutsuki-sensei accepted my letter of exclusion."

"Always so by-the-book." Dojima takes a seat by the window, a comfortable enough distance away from him. He leans against the window and fixes his gaze on Sho. "Let's cut the crap."

The atmosphere chills. Sho's eyes unconsciously dart left, towards the nearest exit. If Dojima notices, he doesn't say anything.

"So, you stabbed Kikuchi. Well, if you would believe Kikuchi, you only gave him a small cut. But I'm not blind. His bandages are more than just decoration."

"Where are you going with this?" Sho asks.

Dojima's eyes are now cold. "How did it feel? You wanted to hurt him for hurting your mother, right?"

Sho glares at him to hide his shock. Is this common knowledge? Admittedly, the dots are easy to connect. Everybody knows about Kikuchi exposing their mother's methods on the Internet now. But is this what the class thinks when they see him? He spouts out one of the stock phrases his mother always used for the camera, though she always said it much more nicely. "My matters are none of your business." Sho rises and makes to leave, only to feel an iron grip clamping around his forearm.

Dojima pushes himself up from the chair with his other hand, a hateful glare on his face. No, that's not right. Whatever it is, though, it sends an angry flutter through Sho's core.

"You're not going anywhere," he hisses, and advances. Though he releases his hold on him at the next moment, Sho's rooted to the ground as the guy starts talking.

"I'm not talking about the feeling when you wanted to do it. I can imagine that. Hot, like a poker, but also cold like ice. You know what you have to do. You can't forgive yourself if you don't do it. I'm talking about when you actually did it, Shibuya. When you slashed Kikuchi. How did it feel?"

Sho's eyes feel as wide as saucers. In his (admittedly brief) stint in Meishu Academy, he has never before seen Dojima so worked up.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he says again, folding his arms and glaring at Dojima.

The intensity on Dojima's face breaks apart into something that looks like a cross between incredulity and laughter. "Don't I?" is all he says, and their conversation is broken off as Class 2-4 comes running back into the school building.


End file.
